For Ethernet that we frequently use, since the message thereof is transmitted via broadcasting, all the nodes would receive the frames while only the frame whose destination address is consistent with the hardware address of the node is acceptable. Hence no matter whichever upper-level protocol is adopted at the upper layer, for example Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), if only the Ethernet is adopted in the transmission at the lower layer, the hardware address based on the media access control (MAC) is used.
Generally if the network interface is accepted by the system, then the data would be transmitted and received via the hardware network through the network interface by the datalink, and the Internet protocol (IP) address is unnecessary to be used while the frame is transmitted in the hardware network. However, the transmission is based on IP address when the upper-level protocol TCP/IP is adopted. Thus problem arises therefrom that the hardware address or the protocol address is typically adopted in a corresponding layer and thus here needs an efficient solution for a corresponding transformation between the hardware address and the protocol address in the aspect of transmitting a message.
The advantage of address resolution protocol (ARP) is that the corresponding address relationship thereof is dynamical, that is, the relationship between the IP address and the corresponding hardware address is identified by means of query. When a packet is going to be transmitted from a source host to a destination host, if the corresponding transformation between the IP address and the hardware address for destination host is not obtained from the table in the cache therein, a broadcast packet for an ARP request containing the IP address and the hardware address about the source end is transmitted to the Internet to query the hardware address for the destination host. In the moment, every host being connecting with the Internet receives the broadcast packet and then checks whether the IP address containing in the broadcast packet is consistent with the IP address thereof and, if inconsistency, the broadcast packet is neglected, while an ARP reply is sent in response to the source host to inform the source host the hardware address thereof if consistency.
The bridge device is used to link several small-scale local networks to organize a large-scale local network and to filter the passing message. To achieve the above aspect, the bridge device would judge whether the message is passed to another local network. In specific, the bridge device decides whether the message is passed to other local networks merely upon the hardware address, when an ARP message is passing there through the bridge device. In this case, it lacks not only the capability to integrate the local networks, so as to reduce the number of transmitting ARP requests and to further enhance the transmission efficiency of the network, but also the capability to conceal the hardware address of the source host and to make the source host in server end transmit messages to the network by individual approach which is time consuming.
For overcoming the mentioned drawbacks of the prior art, a novel wireless adaptor and method for transmitting and receiving a message is provided.